


Boomerang (Merry Corm-mas'20)

by eticatka



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Banter, Case Fic, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Merry Corm-mas Writing Prompts 2020, Non-Linear Narrative, Panic Attacks, Time Skips, Twatthew, masham, not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Nothing can prevent Strike and Robin from enjoying their second winter together, not even Matthew's attempts to put his new family life at danger. What has Matthew's family life to do with Strike and Robin? Obviously, nothing. Or does it?
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert, Matthew Cunliffe & Robin Ellacott, Matthew Cunliffe/Original Female Character, Matthew Cunliffe/Sarah Shadlock, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 145
Kudos: 77





	1. I Hope You're Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Corm-mas challenge 2020. Thanks to the amazing @hidetheteaspoons for the prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter between Robin and Matthew.

On the chilly morning of the 23rd of December, Robin was the first to get up in her parents’ house. She and Strike arrived on the previous night, and she decided her partner deserved a lie-in.

This was their first time together in Masham; the rest of the Ellacotts had already been asleep when they arrived. Robin was mentally preparing herself for the first official meeting between her family and Strike. Meanwhile, she was walking Rowntree on the beautiful and familiar streets of Masham, breathing in the fresh air, reliving the previous night in her mind.

Tired as he was, Strike couldn’t resist making love to her in the room where she grew up. She was happy about this new initiation of that room. She did not care they could have woken the entire house with the creaking of the springs and other sounds. She was sure she kept her voice down, but it became almost impossible as he drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Just as that moment came the most alive in her memory – she even decided to wrap up the walk and hurry home to have another round before breakfast – she heard a voice. A voice she hadn’t missed.

“Robs! You’re back.”

She turned around to face Matthew with a large stroller. A toddler was sleeping soundly; he didn’t seem to wake up when his father raised his voice.

“Hi Matt,” Robin said casually. “Yeah, home for Christmas. Arrived last night.”

“Alright. How’s things with you?”

“Good, yeah. A lot of work at the agency – thank God for the holidays!”

“I hope you’re happy with everything.” He sounded anything but indifferent.

“Totally, thanks. And you? Where’s Sarah?”

“Still asleep. Had one of her migraines last night.”

_So no sex for you, I guess._

“And since you’re asking– I’m not sure I’m happy, Robs.”

 _Here we bloody go_.

“How so?”

“Y’know, it’s all very decent and bloody lovely, what I have now. Just like I’ve always dreamt. But I miss the thrill. The adrenaline. The unexpected turns. I never realised I enjoy them so much!”

_You hypocrite. You hated it all when we were together. You despised me because I yearned for it. You cheated on it all. And now you’re beginning to look on the side again? That’s your cheating nature. You never cherish what you have until you lose it, and you always want something that’s not yours._

“What’s his name?” Robin nodded to the sleeping toddler.

“Robert. Sarah calls him Bobby, but I call him Robs sometimes.”

_Don’t give me that crap, you pathetic piece of shit._

“Listen, Robin– how about we have a drink sometime, uh? Just, you know, to chat about good old days? Maybe tonight? Or tomorrow noon?”

“I don’t think I can. There are lots of Christmas preparations at home. Besides, I promised Cormoran to take him on a small tour of the surroundings. It’s his first time here.”

This was a final blow.

“So he’s here? I was right, in the end?”

“Can’t see in which aspect it is your business, Matthew.”

With that, she nodded to him, gently pulled Rowntree’s leash, and headed home.


	2. Prove It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah makes her move.

_Two weeks later_

Strike knew from the start who his new anonymous client was. Although Strike received an email from someone called simply S.C., it didn’t take him long to figure out it was Sara Cunliffe, neé Shadlock.

There was nothing new in a client who suspected their husband of cheating. This one, however, insisted to meet Strike on Saturday and alone.

_This is a very personal issue, and I’d like to keep it between the two of us. Besides, I have a feeling you might be interested in this case not only because of the decent sum I am offering you._

The last sentence only reassured him. He decided to meet the client in the outer office, while Robin was supposed to sit in the inner behind the closed door, invisible.

*

“Sarah, how are you? A cuppa?”

Sarah didn’t seem surprised he remembered her. She declined the tea and, when he pointed to the sofa, sat at the very edge of it.

“Cormoran, I think Matthew is cheating on me. With Robin. I want you to prove it.”

Strike nearly laughed.

“Do you want me to prove his cheating in general, or only the part with Robin?”

“Both. His absences from home became too frequent. And last night he called me Robin during sex. Twice.”

“Is it all evidence you have?”

There was something inexplicably perverse in this situation. Sarah, the one with whom Matthew cheated on Robin, accused her husband of the same thing. _Is it just revenge? Is she imagining things? Or is Matthew indeed cheating on her with someone?_

“Yes. I want you to find more.”

“Well, of one thing you can be–”

“Cormoran, I think he’s with her now. I called him, but it keeps going to voicemail. He told me he’s having a tennis match today, but I can’t remember him being into tennis.”

“Hang on, I need to write it down.” Strike patted his pockets. “Must've left the notepad in the inner office. Just a moment.”

He opened the door ajar and pretended to be searching for his notepad. Robin, who sat at the partners’ desk, turned around.

“Hi Sarah.”

Sarah gasped, like a fish pulled out of water.

“Have you seen my notepad, love?” Strike asked, turning over everything on his side of the desk.

“In the top drawer.”

“Cheers,” Strike leaned in and kissed her. Sarah gasped once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wouldn't normally kiss in front of a client, but this is an emergency situation!


	3. I'm Not Doing This

“We can’t exclude the possibility he’s cheating on you, Sarah, but if he is, it’s not with Robin.”

 _And you’re not the one to be complaining_ , Robin thought.

Sarah’s interest in the case seemed to vane, as if she failed to kill two birds with one stone.

“I’d like you to check it anyway,” she said finally. “Can we try him, though? I mean, Robin, you could try to seduce him and we’d see how he reacts.”

“I’m not doing this,” Robin snapped. “I’m not playing these games of yours, Sarah. If he’s an arsehole who’s incapable of keeping his dick in his pants, or at least in his married bed, I’m not the one to blame. I’m not taking part in this at all.”

Strike looked at her with affection.

“I did see him in Masham at Christmas,” she went on. “He tried to make advances, but I cut him off before he started. I think this is it for you, Sarah. He’s not cheating with me.”

“But we’ve been so happy together!” Sarah was on the verge of crying.

_Including being happy behind my back. You’re just as hypocritical as he is._

“Is your son’s name really Robert?”

“What?!” Sarah jumped on her feet. “We named him Jeremy, after my father! Did that tosser tell you his name’s Robert?”

“Yes. Bobby or, alternatively, Robs.”

“Over my dead body.” Sarah went to the door. “Okay, thanks anyway. I think we’re done. He’s an arsehole, but I don’t need a detective to figure out _that_.”

“Even though it took two detectives to make you realise it?” Robin asked sarcastically, but Sarah was already out of the office.


	4. Do You Regret It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter between Robin and Strike after Sarah leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time :)

“I guess we won’t see a penny from her.” Strike said, as he closed his notepad and pocketed it. “She offered me a ‘decent sum’ for taking up her case.”

“Do you regret it?”

“The money? Or that you’re not sleeping with Matthew?”

Robin slapped his shoulder. It wasn’t painful, but Strike felt the urge to tease her a little more.

“Well, if you were sleeping with him, I would at least get the money. As a compensation.”

“Are you sure I’m not, though?” She stepped closer and put her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

“As to sleeping, I am quite sure. Even someone as talented as you can’t sleep in two different places at the same time, and I can’t remember a night in the past year that you didn’t sleep with me.”

“I could be shagging him instead of my shifts!”

“Then who takes the pictures of our marks?”

“During the shifts?”

“That’s too much, love. I can’t imagine that twat having sex anywhere less comfortable than a king-size bed.”

“Fair point,” Robin smiled, and Strike knew he hit the right spot. He thought of all the places he and Robin had made love in. Matthew would hardly approve any of them.

“Speaking of which,” Strike grinned mischievously, picked Robin up and carried her towards the inner office. “We’re not expecting any other clients today, are we?”


	5. Why Are You Up So Early?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in time and space to Christmas in Masham!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, it picks up after chapter 1.

_December 23, morning._

Furious, Robin did not even notice how fast she arrived home. It annoyed her that the first person she had met in Masham was Matthew; but his behaviour annoyed her even more.

_It’s amazing how he’s able to make you feel dirty without even touching you. And I’ve spent half my life with him. And he can’t leave me alone even after I’ve let him have what he wanted._

At home, when she finished washing Rowntree’s paws and was going to sneak into her room, her mother appeared in the hallway.

“Why are you up so early?” they asked in unison and laughed. Linda walked up to Robin and hugged her.

“Was taking Rowntree for a walk,” Robin explained. “And you?”

“I heard you come back and wanted to see you first. Alone.”

Robin wondered if that meant that her mother was going to talk about her and Strike. It proved right immediately.

“Did you find sheets and towels for Cormoran?” Linda asked casually. Robin knew it meant “I put the sheets and the towels on the sofa, but since they aren’t there, I gather he’s been sleeping in your room. I noticed that, but you’re a grown-up woman and can decide for yourself.” That was a significant progress for Linda. The year the two detectives spent as a couple, including last Christmas in Cornwall, made a noticeable shift in Linda’s perception of the situation.

“Yes, thank you so much.”

“Nonsense, love. Is there enough space for both of you?”

“Oh, there’s plenty.” _Especially when I’m on top of him._ “I’ll go wake him up.”


	6. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets more suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slightly more mature content, but not too mature to change the whole fic's rating. 
> 
> Jumping forward in time again! ~~Maybe I have to admit I'm doing these time jumps only to follow the prompts order...~~

_Two weeks later_

Despite being reassured by Strike and Robin, Sarah still remained suspicious. She tried paying special attention to Matthew’s behaviour, hoping (or dreading) to notice that he’d become less affectionate; that their sex was becoming a boring chore rather than an exciting adventure; that he spent less time at home that he used to. Nothing of the kind was happening, except for his tennis practice. He posted selfies from court on his Instagram. Once, while he was taking a shower, Sarah peaked into his bag and discovered, to her satisfaction (or dissatisfaction), that his rackets were beaten and the balls, covered in dirt and grass.

One night, however, she almost caught him.

“Again?” She pushed him away, so that he had to pull out. She knew he was close to his release, and it made her even more bitter.

“Again what, my dear?” Matthew tried to kiss her and pull her closer again, but she sat up, her back to him.

“You called me her name again.”

“Whose name?” Did she imagine there was terror in his voice?

“You called me ‘my Robin’. You’re either sleeping with her or fantasising about her when we have sex. I’ve had enough. I don’t care what they say, I’m done.”

She meant Strike and Robin who made her believe Matthew was not having an affair with Robin. However, Matthew knew nothing of her visit to the agency, so he decided she meant their own families and friends.

“I don’t give a fuck what our families say. I love you.” He touched her shoulder reluctantly. “I just tried a little bit of a dirty talk with you. I asked you ‘can you feel me throbbing?’, that’s all. Now, come here?”

It wasn’t until much later, when Matthew was enjoying his post-coital sleep, that a sudden thought occurred to Sarah. It would be more natural of Matthew to start shouting at her (or loud whispering, not to wake up Jeremy) that she was paranoid, that she didn’t trust him, that she was the only woman he loved for more than ten years and had nothing to suspect. This time, he didn’t seem insulted. He acted as if he wanted to cover up for himself. The cheesy explanation about ‘throbbing’ seemed just made up. Close as he had been at that moment, she couldn’t feel him throbbing then.


	7. We Could Get Arrested for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Strike take a walk in Masham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, my time machine went out of control and threw us in the past again. I have some banter to make up for this!

_December 23, evening_

Robin spent most of the day showing Strike her hometown and its surroundings. Those were the places that shapes who she was, they were a part of her identity, like the colour of her eyes or the timbre of her voice. Sharing those places with her partner seemed to open a new level of intimacy between them.

“Do you like it here?” she asked him bluntly, as they walked down one of the narrow streets, her arm around his waist, his around her shoulders. The sun had just set, and the daylight started fading away.

“Yeah, it’s good.” Strike gave her shoulder a squeeze. “It’s low.”

“Low?”

“Yeah. Compared to London, the houses are much lower.”

“And it’s good?”

“You can see the sky, at least. It’s a welcome change in the scenery. Though it wouldn’t be so nice if you weren’t a part of the scenery.”

“The scenery is a part of me,” corrected Robin.

“Hmm, I know many parts of you, but I’ve never noticed a scenery there!”

“Should’ve looked better, then!”

They walked a little more in silence.

“I think it’s time to turn back,” Robin tugged lightly at his waist. “The dinner is about in half an hour.”

“How about being late?”

“Late for dinner? Not in this house, Strike. We could get arrested for this!”

“Isn’t admiring the scenery enough for an alibi?” Strike wrapped his arms around her.

“In the darkness?”

“Sod the darkness, I’m talking about you.”

She kissed him on the mouth.

“Let’s go. I have something to tell you before we get home, but I didn’t want to spoil our walk with it.”


	8. I'm Ready to Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike reacts to Robin's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time jumping this time, we stay where the previous chapter left us.

Strike was silent throughout entire Robin’s tale of her morning encounter with Matthew. When she finished, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole situation. He was genuinely touched that Robin chose not to conceal it from him. Still, for the first time since they got together, he felt strangely jealous and protective. He knew Matthew was a closed door for Robin, though, and he was sure she could stand up for herself alright. But still, a small irrational part of his brain rose up, a primal instinct telling him to go and defend his girl’s honour. If only he could be present there, at that moment, to tell the wanker to leave her fucking alone after all the grief he caused her…

“So I’ve told him it’s not his bloody business and went back home,” Robin finished. “Sorry if I ruined the perfect day, but I couldn’t keep it inside anymore.”

“Bollocks,” Strike patted her shoulder. “The day isn’t so perfect already if you meet Matthew in the morning. There were so many times I wanted to break his nose, but I always failed somehow. If you want me to, I’m ready to try again.”

She laughed softly.

“No, thank you. You know, I’m feeling much better now that I’ve told you. I felt so disgusted right after, and now I’ve let it go.”

“You should’ve told me earlier.”

“Not in the house full of well-wishing relatives. I didn’t want them to discuss Matthew for the next couple of weeks.” She sighed. “But when I think back on it… The nerve of him! Did he think I’ve spent all this time sitting around and waiting for him? Does he realise what he made me go through? He’s not stupid, he’s able to build some logical sequences in his perverted brain!”

“Remember to breathe,” Strike said, noticing she started to hyperventilate. “He isn’t worth it, love.”

Robin started to breathe in and out obidently, slowly calming down.

“I wouldn’t get through this without you,” she whispered.


	9. This isn't just about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the best thing to wake up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back into the future again!

_Three weeks after Christmas_

Five new messages from Matthew definitely were not among the things Robin expected to see on her phone when she woke up. At first, she contemplated deleting them without opening, but then some part of her still sleepy brain panicked that it could have somehow been connected to her family, that something awful had happened, and Matthew was the only one who was left to inform her of the disaster.

Discovering she was wrong brought her mixed feelings. The joy that it wasn’t about her family was scarce; in the end, she was almost sure nothing was wrong with them. The irritation with Matthew, however, detonated inside her like a nuclear bomb, and she sat up abruptly on the bed, just to feel the floor beneath her feet. The space beside her was empty, and the sound of running water came from behind the bathroom door.

All messages were sent at about 4 in the morning, each of them contained just a few sentences. Matthew had been obviously drunk when he wrote them: hardly any word did not include a typo.

**Robs, I thinj Im laevin Sarah. Its been q hugg mistke.**

**This isn’t just about you. Im just sck of her.**

**Who amI kiddding tho. Ofcourse its about you.**

**I miss whay we has.**

**Srry 4 the typos, Im just abit pssed. U asleep?**

The first urge was to select all the messages and to delete them in one go, but Robin realised she might need them as an evidence that she did receive the messages but didn’t reply to them. She felt a strange mix of pity and contempt. _It would be best if he sobers up and deletes all this shit himself. No need to add to his misery._

There were some ways to put an end to it. Robin knew Strike changed his phone number because Charlotte kept harassing him; she remembered how Matthew blocked Strike’s number on her phone without her knowing it. For some reason, neither of the options felt right to her. Changing her number would inevitably mean explaining the whole situation to literally everybody on her contact list, at list to the closest circle, whereas blocking Matthew’s number would make her, in a way, just like him. _It’s what he would’ve done, if he were in my place._

Her mind wandered. She was happy that now she shared her life with somebody to whom it would never come to mind to block someone else’s number on her phone out of petty jealousy. Strike was never jealous of her, because he trusted her. In their relationship, the trust was deep and mutual. In her failed marriage, her unconditional trust was one-sided, and this is why this marriage was doomed from the start.

Strike exited the bathroom, tying his bathrobe around his waist. He bent down to kiss her.

“Morning,” he murmured.

“Morning,” Robin heard her own voice, as though it was coming from great depths.

“You okay?” He stepped back to look in her eyes. “No, you don’t look okay to me. What’s up with your phone?”

She showed him Matthew’s messages without a word. He read them, also in silence, and then sighed, wincing.

“Cormoran, will it be right if I just ignore him? It’s none of my business anymore, I don’t want it to be a part of my daily life, but I don’t thing he’ll be as insistent as – as Charlotte.”

“For now, it’s the best decision.” Strike kissed the top of her head. “If it continues, I’ll give you a crash course on changing your number.”


	10. Tell Me I'm Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agency has a new and unusual client.

_A month after Christmas_

Pat knocked on the door of the inner office. Both partners raised their heads.

“Miss Shannon is here,” the secretary announced. “Miss Shannon, this way, please.”

A woman of about thirty, tall, blond and curvaceous, entered the office. Robin went over to Strike’s side of the desk so that the new client could sit opposite them. Strike introduced himself and Robin, they all shook hands, and the woman sat down, eyeing the detectives nervously.

“How can we help you, miss Shannon?” Robin prompted.

“Please call me Jessica.” Her voice was lower than one could expect. “I have a feeling my boyfriend is hiding something from me.”

“Do you mind me taking notes?” Robin opened her laptop. Jessica shook her head.

“He says he has a lot of work and night shifts, that’s why he can’t spend every night at my place. He never invites me to his. He never introduced me to his friends.”

“And you?”

“I don’t have many friends in London, so there’s no one I could introduce him to. I failed to find him on social media, and it bothers me the most.”

“Well, some men dislike social media,” Strike said vaguely. Robin tried hard not to giggle. “Where does he work?”

“He says he’s a chef at an Italian restaurant. I have its name written down, but maybe I misheard it – I couldn’t find it, maybe you’ll have more luck. The place seems to be open late after midnight, so he says he has a lot of night shifts.”

“When you say ‘boyfriend’, do you mean you’ve been long together?”

“Well, not as long. We met online, on a dating website. We went on our first date soon after Christmas. But there are no long-term plans. Just, you know, sex and affection. I’m just afraid I’m not the only one who gets the affection part.”

“Do you mean he could be polyamorous? He would’ve told you, most likely, and made sure you’re into such kind of relationship,” Robin said, still typing her notes.

“No. I think he’s married.”

Robin stopped typing. This was not the most usual case for their agency. Generally, the wives suspected their husbands of having a mistress, not vice versa.

“What made you think so?”

“There’s an imprint of a ring on his third finger.” _Does she need a detective with such skills?_ “And what I’ve just told you reminds me too much of how a married man behaves when he tries to juggle a married life and a lover.” She wiped her eyes and whispered, “Please tell me I’m wrong.”

“We’ll need his full name, the name of the restaurant he works in, and a photo, if you have one.” Strike tapped something on his phone. “I’ve just asked Pat to print out our contract, so that we could start working.”


	11. You're Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Strike start to investigate the new case.

Robin opened the email Jessica had sent her before leaving the office. It contained all the requested information on Jessica’s mysterious boyfriend.

“Can you read it aloud, please?” Strike asked. They were sitting on two different sides of their desk again. Strike leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. Robin cleared her throat.

“Our man’s name is William Cott. Jessica thinks he’s 32 or 33, she hasn’t asked him yet. He works as a chef at an Italian restaurant called La Forza del Destino. Have you heard of such a restaurant?”

“Nope, but I’m not that much into the Italian cuisine. Pizza takeaways don’t count, I s’ppose.” He frowned, remembering Christmas two years ago. It still brought him nausea. “But I might want to try it, if we have to follow him.”

“Let’s be honest, you wouldn’t take up this case if it didn’t involve food.”

“We have to make sure it does. Let’s google this La Forza something before you go on.”

Strike heard Robin tapping at her keyboard and clicking her mouse a few times. He didn’t open his eyes, too afraid to lose focus.

“Cormoran – there’s no such restaurant in London. It’s – it’s an opera!”

He opened his eyes.

“A what?”

“It’s an opera by Verdi. She said she could’ve misheard it, but I don’t see how you can mishear _this_.”

Strike closed his eyes again. It wasn’t the greatest lie he had heard in his career, though, he had to admit, it was quite an impressive one.

“Okay, sod the restaurant. Is there a photo of our hero?”

“Yep, she attached a few pictures, I’m already downloading them. Wanna take a look?”

He got up and walked to her side of the desk. As she opened the file, he bent down and placed his chin on her shoulder.

The first picture was quite a plain selfie of Jessica and a young man, whose handsome face both Robin and Strike recognised immediately. Strike regretted that a punch to the man’s face would harm only Robin’s monitor.

It was Matthew.

“Fuck me.” Robin had gone white, muttering more curses under her breath.

“Well, that can be arranged, but we agreed not to do it in the office, remember?” Strike tried to defuse the situation. Robin didn’t laugh, but started hyperventilating, like she did in Masham weeks ago.

“Hey, Robin, look at me.” He turned her around in her chair, so that she faced him. “Jesus, you’re trembling. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out. You’re here. With me. That wanker has no influence over you and your life. He’s just an arsehole who’s cheating on his wife. Because it’s his characteristic feature. Y’know, like I’m fat. You’re sexy. He cheats on his wife, whoever she is. It’s like oxygen for him. He can’t take away your oxygen.”

Robin’s breath calmed. He noticed she was blinking away tears, and hugged her.

“I don’t want to do this,” she whispered. “I don’t want to be a part of this, to be involved with him!”

“We signed a contract, love,” Strike kissed her forehead. “There’s no way back, but I think I know an elegant way forward.”


	12. Please Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step of Strike's elegant plan.

“Sarah, I hate to tell you this, but I had to. I’m sorry, I really am.”

On the other end of the line, Sarah was battling the guttural cry that was growing inside her, like a tsunami. _You reap what you sow_ , repeated the nasty voice inside her head. _You reap what you sow._

“Sarah? Are you there?”

She couldn’t talk. It was as if she had lost the ability to speak, to think, to breathe. The adultery itself didn’t come as a surprise for her; in the end, it was she who first suspected Matthew was cheating on her. But she was sure it was Robin. She _hoped_ it was her, if there was anybody at all. If it had been her, Sarah would have been able to stop feeling this immense guilt she couldn’t fight sometimes. She could tell herself as much as she wanted that there was nothing to feel guilty about, that Robin and Matthew’s marriage was doomed either way, but that didn't help. It would be so nice to have something to exonerate herself, to know Robin was now equally guilty… She wasn’t. It was just some random bitch.

“Sarah, please talk to me. We need to work out our next steps.” Strike sounded worried and, probably, a bit annoyed. Sarah exhaled, letting the air out of her lungs, wishing the lump in her throat would go, too.

“Yes, Cormoran, I’m listening.”

“I’ve got two questions for you, to figure out what we should do next. Do you like opera?”

“Opera? What does it have to do with opera?”

“It does. So, do you?”

“Not a fan, to be honest.” It was perplexing. Was this woman an opera singer? A ballet dancer? A _composer_?

“Alright. How about Italian cuisine?”

“That I do like, yes.”

Even though she felt as if she wouldn’t enjoy any food in the world anymore, she liked the thought of rich tomato sauce and melting hot cheese.

“Excellent. So, this is what I suggest you do, say, tomorrow…”

*

“Hello, Jessica? This is Robin Ellacott from the agency. Got a few minutes to talk?”

“Yes, sure. Do you need more information on William?”

“No, I think we have more than enough information on the so-called William.”

Robin summed up the revelations of the day. Her summary sounded a bit mind-blowing, so she wasn’t surprised Jessica had to ask again.

“Did I get it right? His name is Matthew, he’s an accountant, married with child and, on top of all that, he’s your ex-husband?”

Robin marveled at Jessica’s self-control. She sounded so calm for someone whose love life was about to shatter in pieces.

“That’s correct.”

“And his Italian restaurant doesn’t exist?”

“Never did.”

“Bastard.”

Affirming that would be unprofessional, thought Robin, though she could totally relate to the feelings Jessica now experienced.

“Cormoran and I would like to corner him. Can we count on your help?”

“Sure. What do I have to do?”

“Jessica, have you ever been to Yorkshire?”


	13. I Can't Wait Any Longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Matthew's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I consider myself a nice girl, it's not so easy to imagine what an arsehole is thinking! :D

Matthew tried to analyse the familiar feeling that had reappeared in his life just a few weeks ago: the feeling of having an affair and pretending not to have one. Although it still gave him the usual dose of adrenaline, he wasn’t sure he enjoyed it as much. Perhaps, this time, it took him more effort to fool his wife. Or the other woman didn’t excite him as much as Sarah did, when _she_ was the other woman. Maybe, he was just tired and didn’t know what he really wanted.

Jessica was over-enthusiastic that night. Matthew blamed it on the wine they drank and on the quality of orgasms he gave her – _that_ he never doubted, he knew how to satisfy a woman even if he felt nothing towards her. Even Robin never went to sleep before he had driven her breathless. Though it would be unfair to say he felt nothing towards Robin… Anyway, Jessica was more talkative than usual in bed, and as they lay, regaining their breath, her blond head against his shaven chest, she began chattering.

“This was mind-blowing, Will. I’ve never felt something like this with anybody. You’re so… _skilled._ ”

Matthew’s (no, William’s) ego appreciated this compliment.

“Will, I think I’m in love with you.”

_Fuck._

“Well, it looks like it’s mutual,” he had to answer, his voice expressionless.

“You know, I’m 33. I’m not getting any younger. I can’t wait any longer.”

“What d’you mean?” Matthew knew what she meant, but prayed to all deities that he was wrong.

“I want kids. At least three. I think you’ll be a perfect father.” Taking his silence as a consent, she went on. “I’d like to introduce you to my family before we get married. They live in East Witton, in North Yorkshire. I thought we could go there next weekend and surprise them. What do you say?”

What could he say? ‘No, we can’t go there, because my own family lives in Masham, and if we drive through Masham (which is inevitable), I’m fucked’? He wasn’t sure she would be excited to hear that.

Instead, he sat up and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight.

“Sorry, Jess, I have to go. Let’s discuss it later, okay?”

She sighed in affirmative, though he could tell she wasn’t happy. Or, at least, he liked to imagine that.


	14. Could We Start Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin makes a desperate move.

Robin’s phone lit up and buzzed. Robin herself went to the kitchenette to make tea for Strike and herself, and Strike automatically cast a glimpse on the notification on the screen.

**Matthew: I know Ive been an arsehole. Im done with her. I want you back. Could we start over?**

“What the actual fuck!” Strike muttered, taking Robin’s phone in his hand. Meanwhile, the screen went black again. He knew Robin’s password, and it would take him just a few moments to unlock the phone, to delete all the messages and to block Matthew’s number, so that the tosser would never try to reach her again. He had, however, no intention to do so. Robin’s trust was too high a price for an impulsive momentary action.

“What d’ya say?” Robin returned, two mugs of tea in her hand. Then she noticed her phone in Strike’s hands. “Did I get a message?”

The phone buzzed again. Strike passed it to Robin with a grimace on his face.

“Seems you got two.”

**Matthew: Shit wrong number sorry**

Robin’s face reddened with fury. She tapped something on her phone. Loud beeps filled the room: she put her phone on the speaker.

“Switch on voice recorder. Quick!” she whispered to Strike. He obliged and showed her thumbs up when he was ready.

“Hello?” Matthew’s loud whisper emerged from the phone. “Can I call you back? I’m here with someone.”

“Oh, I bet you are!” Robin snapped. “What the fuck does that all mean, Matthew?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The messages you’ve been sending me.”

“Are you trying to drag me into something? Why would I do that?”

“You tell me that.”

“Sorry, I don’t have time right now. I’m with a client.”

“Okay, then I’m sure Sarah will be happy to see the screenshots.”

“You bitch. You’re not–”

“I am. I know what you’re up to, and I’m not gonna be part of it.”

“Sarah doesn’t know anything. She’s unable to think two steps forward. And neither are you, I suppose.”

“Does your client hear this as well?”

Matthew ended the call. Robin gestured Strike to stop the recording and exhaled loudly. Strike looked at her, amused.

“What was that for?”

“We’ll use it later. You’ll see.”


	15. What Took You So Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in time and back into Matthew's head.

_The night before_

“What took you so long?”

Matthew hoped Sarah would have been long asleep when he got home, but she wasn’t. Her question, however, wasn’t angry or annoyed; on the contrary, she sounded rather seductive.

“Sorry, dear. We’ve lost the track of time.”

“And I’ve made dinner. I hoped you’d be back earlier.”

“How can I refuse it?” Matthew kissed her on the cheek. “What’s on?”

She walked him to the kitchen, and, as he sat down at the table, poured him a glass of red wine.

“Now close your eyes,” she ordered. He heard her taking something out of the oven, felt its distant heat, smelled the unmistakable flavour of…

“A home-made pizza!” Sarah exclaimed. “Do you know my friend Francesca? This is her grandmother’s recipe!”

Matthew didn’t even bother to try to remember Francesca. He could never keep track of his wife’s numerous girlfriends.

“You should take me to an Italian restaurant!” Sarah continued, placing a generous slice of pizza on his plate. “I’m sure you know a decent place. Let’s say, for our anniversary?”

A wild thought occurred to Matthew. Could it be that Sarah knew he impersonated a chef at an Italian restaurant and made this dinner to tell him that? Why did it have to happen on that very night that Jessica confessed to him?

 _Now wait a fucking moment_. Jessica had invited him to Yorkshire. Could it be that she knew he was from Yorkshire himself? Has she discovered his true identity? Why on earth did it happen on the same day?

He told himself to stop being so paranoid. It was absolutely impossible that his women knew about each other. Jessica was head over heels in love with him, accepting everything he told her. Sarah wouldn’t be able to notice anything else behind her all-consuming jealousy for Robin. Speaking of which, it wouldn’t harm to throw some wood in that dying flame…

“I prefer your cooking, my dear,” Matthew said, chewing on his pizza. Sarah beamed with pride.


	16. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew tries to lie low.

For the next few days, Matthew was deliberately avoiding not only spending nights with Jessica, but contacting her at all. He wrote to her at the beginning of the week, telling her that he had been overloaded at work and had no opportunity to find a time slot to spend with her. He used the words “time slot” purposefully, hoping it was unromantic enough to reject Jessica for some time. In any case, he was not ready to continue the discussion of marriage, kids and Yorkshire, while having to maintain his own marriage and kid and having quite a direct connection with Yorkshire.

Just in case Sarah was checking his main phone, he sent a few texts to Robin, hoping to piss Sarah off. He wasn’t at all prepared to Robin calling back. _I know what you’re up to_ , she said. Matthew couldn’t imagine how she could possibly know it. Even someone who works in a _fucking detective agency_ can’t read other people’s minds. And he was sure his plan didn’t exist anywhere outside his mind.

He still had to pretend he was playing tennis, so he just spent evenings at the pub next to his work. He had thought of going online again to pick up someone new, but it just felt right to lie low for the time being. One of those evenings, he received a text message from an unknown number.

**Will, I’m sorry I started this nonsense about getting married and kids. You’re not the marrying type, and I knew that from the start. But I don’t want to lose what we have. Please, can you come tonight and stay with me? Love Jess x**

For a few seconds he just stared at the message, trying to understand why his phone didn’t recognise Jessica’s number. Then he realised it was his main phone and not the burner one he used for contacting Jessica. Finally, it dawned on him that Jessica did not – and could not! – know his main phone number.


	17. Is It Necessary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious text to Matthew is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step by step, we're nearing the end of the story, but there are two weeks more to go - so please bear with chapters being shorter and shorter :)
> 
> Small time jump ahead!

_Five minutes earlier._

“Jessica, we’d like to text Matthew on your behalf.”

“Is this necessary?” Jessica asked with doubt in her voice. “I have no problem with it, but are you sure it’ll work?”

“We can’t promise anything, but we hope so,” Strike answered. He explained to her what it meant. This was Robin’s idea: to send a message to Matthew’s real number to make him panic and rush to Jessica’s house. Since they couldn’t disclose his number to Jessica, they had to do it themselves, and for that, they needed her approval. They were going to use Strike’s number. Since he changed it the previous year, there was no chance Matthew would have recognised it. It was also highly implausible that Matthew would compare that unknown number with Jessica’s. To make it look completely natural, they wanted Jessica to compose the text herself and dictate it to Strike.

After some consideration, Jessica did as was told. By the end of the text, Strike could hear some enthusiasm arising in her voice. She must have felt as if she were not merely a client, but a proper participant in the investigation.

“And – sent. Thank you so much, Jessica. Could you let us know if and when he arrives?”

They thanked each other, and Strike ended the call. Meanwhile, Robin prepared everything for the surveillance, and they were ready to set off.


	18. You're So Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Strike are watching Jessica's house.

“Are you sure he’ll choose to come here?” Strike said, swallowing the tenth biscuit. Luckily, Robin had packed about 150 of them, so they were unlikely to run out of them in the next two hours.

They were sitting in the car, parked just across the street from Jessica’s house. They’d chosen Strike’s BMW over Land Rover, since the latter was much more noticeable. The street lamp had conveniently gone out just above their parking space, so it was almost impossible to notice two people seated in the car. The night was surprisingly clear and cloudless, which only added to the darkness in the small street.

“No, but I expect him to,” Robin answered relaxedly.

“If I were him, I’d run back home, get rid of the second phone and break all the ties with Jessica. I’d expect some kind of a trap here.”

“I _know_ him, Strike. He’s gonna buy it. Well, he’s capable of realising he received the text to the wrong number. But he’d rather come here and sort out everything with Jessica than face Sarah, who, as he thinks, knows nothing about his affair.”

“Tosser.” Strike threw the eleventh biscuit in his mouth, whole. “Sure, you know better. But we’ve been here for an hour, and there’s still no sign of him.”

“Give the man a moment, Strike!” Robin laughed. “His reactions are not as quick as yours. Besides, what’s wrong with spending an hour in the car on a long winter night?”

“Nothing, love.” Strike put his arm around Robin’s shoulders and pulled her closer. “I love sitting in the car with you. I’d go nuts if I were alone.”

Robin curled up to his side.

“You’re so warm. I could fall asleep if – Here he goes!” She straightened up, pointing at the swaying figure who had just turned to Jessica’s street. Indeed, it was Matthew, who was so drunk he could hardly avoid stepping off the pavement.

Strike pulled out his phone, but instead of taking the usual pictures, he recorded a short video of Matthew approaching Jessica’s door, knocking on it and ringing the bell.

“I’ve texted her,” Robin whispered. “Now she knows it’s him and he’s drunk.”

The door opened, and Matthew, who was leaning on it, lost his balance and fell headfirst into the hallway.


	19. I'm Still Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night-time surveillance continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up immediately after the previous chapter.

Robin gasped and, unable to help herself, burst out laughing. The tension that had built up for several hours gave in, and she laughed until her face began to hurt. Strike also chuckled, but his reaction was much more reserved.

“Okay, what do we do now?” he asked, when Robin calmed down. “We can’t just leave, can we?”

“By no means. Jessica might need our help, and, in general, tonight is probably the night when we solve our case. We have to be there.”

Strike yawned and scratched his forehead. Robin laid her head on his shoulder and patted his arm.

“I know you’re knackered. Hold on just a little, and then we’ll take a few days off. I’ll arrange everything with Pat.” She knew better than reminding him that it was, in fact, his plan they were following. She grew more and more enthusiastic about this plan, and now, when she had taken more control of it, it began to feel as if it was actually hers.

Strike’s phone pinged. He opened the newly arrived message and showed it to Robin.

**I’m still awake. Please keep me updated. Is he OK? S.**

“What is it?” Robin asked.

“I thought Sarah should know she shouldn’t expect Matthew early tonight. So I told her where he is, and where we are.”

For a moment, Robin thought it was completely useless. But, in the end, the earlier Sarah could enter the scene, the earlier (and the easier) they would untangle this situation. Perhaps, it would be for the better.

“Cormoran, do you think–” _we could send Sarah the video that you took of Matthew_ , she wanted to say, but a sudden buzzing of her phone interrupted her. It was Jessica.

“Robin, are you still here? Could you both come up to the house? I’m afraid I can’t lift him.”

“Lift him? Is he hurt?”

“Well, he hit his head on the stairway when he fell down, but there’s a soft carpet, so I don’t think there’ll be anything more serious than a lump. But – er – he’s asleep, and I can’t leave him like that. I tried to wake him up, but–”

Robin assured her they would be there in a moment, and ended the call. She looked at Strike and burst into laughter again. This time, Strike joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @RobinVenetiaa, here's a lump for you!


	20. What's on Your Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, Strike and Jessica talk.

They moved snoring Matthew to the couch in the living room. He didn’t wake up, but muttered something in his sleep. Jessica threw a blanket over him, so that it covered him up to his nose, and took her unexpected guests to the kitchen. After the boring and tiring hours they had spent in the car, neither Strike not Robin could decline tea and snacks that Jessica offered them.

“I think we know now what took him so long to get here,” Robin said in a few minutes. “When he received your – Cormoran’s message, he panicked and drank on. I don’t know how much he drank, but it took him some time.”

“But he was reasonable enough to go by the Tube, we have to give him that,” Strike added. “He’s not one of my favourite people, but I wouldn’t wish him to drive in such a state.”

“Come on, Strike, can you imagine Matt breaking the law?” Robin raised one eyebrow. “And his precious car is maybe the most valuable thing in his life, he wouldn’t risk it even if he was stoned.”

Jessica smiled politely. She definitely felt left out in this conversation between two people she hardly knew, who discussed the man she thought she knew, whom they knew better than she did.

“Sorry, Jessica,” Robin turned to her, noticing her look. “It’s difficult to be professional when it involves someone you know so well – that’s why I didn’t want to take up this case in the beginning. Now I just can’t help gloating a little bit.”

“I get it completely,” Jessica replied. “I’m just curious how he managed to fool me so well. I was so charmed I didn’t even realise he made up the restaurant name, and his own name, and everything.”

“You were in love with him.”

“I think I still am, unfortunately. Though I’m aware now what an utter shit of a human being he is. It’ll go away with time, I think.”

“What is more, he’s not as good as Robin at faking personalities,” Strike said, looking at his partner with ultimate fondness. “She’s never been exposed.”

Robin squeezed his hand. Somewhere deep inside, she wished Matthew could hear him, just to see there was someone who didn’t take her for granted, who appreciated her and used any opportunity to praise her, even in front of complete strangers.

“What now?” she asked him. “What’s on your mind, Cormoran?”

Strike took out his phone.

“I think it’s time to summon a certain someone here. She asked to keep her updated, and what update could be better than inviting her in person to the central scene?”


	21. That Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah arrives, and almost everything is revealed.

Sarah arrived in less than an hour, with sleeping Jeremy in a carrier backpack.

“Sorry, I couldn’t leave him,” she explained the obvious. “Where is Matthew?”

“He’s sleeping in the living room,” answered Jessica. Sarah turned to her rival, whom she met for the first time. The look on Sarah face reflected the evident internal battle: in those moments she was deciding whether to treat Jessica as an enemy or as an ally.

“In the living room? You have fought, right?” Sarah chose the first option for the time being. “That’s why you called me? He would be sleeping in your bed otherwise, wouldn’t he?”

“Sarah, please calm down,” Strike interrupted. “Perhaps you’d like to see this video first – it will explain the most of the situation we are in, if not everything.”

After Sarah had seen the video of drunken Matthew trying to break into Jessica’s house and learned that he had been avoiding Jessica for a week, her rage subsided. Then Strike decided it was a good moment to connect the two halves of the puzzle together. Sarah had to find out about Jessica’s prank about Yorkshire, including a fake text from Strike’s phone, and Jessica, about Sarah’s attempts in the Italian cuisine.

“So each of us had to make him suspect that we know something only the other of us could know?”

“Correct.”

“But what’s the point of that?”

“Honestly? To make him panic, so that he would slip, eventually. Just as he did tonight.” Robin chuckled. “He’d wonder how on earth you two could know each other. He would try to connect the dots, but he wouldn’t be able to, because there’s a missing link in the chain. Us.” She pointed to herself and Strike.

“I think he still doesn’t know you both turned to us,” Strike added. “Because this is really a coincidence no one could foresee. Maybe it’s time he learned the news?”

“Yeah, let’s wake him up!” Robin stood up. “I can’t wait to see his face when he sees us all here. That feels so good. D’you know what I mean?”

Strike smiled and nodded.


	22. I Can't Stop Thinking about You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is revealed.

They found Matthew still asleep on the sofa, with a purple lump burgeoning just above his eyebrow. He looked quite miserable, and Robin was satisfied to discover she felt no compassion at all. _Not after what he’s done to all of us_.

Matthew’s phone lay on the floor; perhaps it fell out of his pocket when Strike, Robin and Jessica heaved him onto the sofa. Sarah swiftly bent down and picked up the gadget. “What?” she asked, seeing three pair of questioning eyes looking at her.

“You won’t find there anything from Jessica, except for the fake message I sent,” whispered Strike. “He used another phone to call and text her.”

“I just want to check something, if that’s okay. He’s still my husband!” Matthew stirred at her voice, but didn’t wake up. Sarah unlocked the phone, and her face lit up with triumph. “I knew it! I knew it from the start! You lying bitch!”

The last sentence was thrown to – almost spat at – Robin. She raised an eyebrow in irritation.

“What are you talking about, Sarah? I think the only lying bitch is sleeping on this sofa.”

Sarah was showing her and everybody a draft of a text message in the conversation with Robin.

**Rbs I can’t stop thinking about you fuck them all Im coming back t**

Robin laughed so hard she bumped her back into Strike.

“Sarah, what do I have to do with this? It’s a _draft_. He didn’t send it to me. I don’t know anything of this message. Perhaps he started writing it on his way here and abandoned it for some reason.”

“Why the fuck was he writing to you if he’s not sleeping with you? Everything points to this, his little Freudian slips, and this coincidence with Jessica. How do I know she’s not working for you to cover up your affair with my husband?”

“Sarah, listen–”

But she kept scrolling.

“Christ, why didn’t I check his phone earlier, I would’ve found out it all! So many messages to you! ‘I think I’m leaving Sarah’? ‘I’m sick of her’? What a fucking fool am I!”

“Sarah, do you see at least one message from Robin?” Strike asked quietly. Sarah exhaled, as though she was a balloon and he pierced her with a needle.

“No.”

“Now go to the calls log and scroll up. There must be a call from Robin. Just one.”

“You _called_ him? Really, why text him when you can just call!” Sarah still clung to her version of events, even though it was going to be completely refuted in a few moments. Meanwhile, Strike took out his phone, opened the voice recorder, found the recording he made on that day and pressed ‘play’. Robin’s angry voice and Matthew’s smarmy one filled the room.

_“Sarah doesn’t know anything. She’s unable to think two steps forward. And neither are you, I suppose.”_

“What does _that_ mean?” Sarah asked in a fading voice. The conversation she had just heard, undoubtedly, disproved her theory. But this particular sentence couldn’t fail to draw her attention. She looked at Strike with hopeful eyes, not noticing the other two women or Matthew, who started waking up.

“This was a bait, which you, as we see now, have swallowed happily. It’s not Jessica who’s covering up for Robin. It’s Robin who, without knowing it or willing to do it, concealed Matthew’s relationship with Jessica. Matthew knew you would be so jealous that you wouldn’t notice the affair that was happening under your nose. So he hoped to fuel your jealousy with carefully worded messages to Robin. If you had spied on his phone before, already suspecting that his mistress is Robin, you would find a confirmation of that.”

“I have to admit that’s thoughtful,” Robin muttered.

“At last you’ve started to appreciate me!” Matthew’s voice was hoarser and higher than usual. He sat up on the bed, looking at the company around him in disbelief. “It would be such an impeccable plan if you two hadn’t been involved.”

“Unbelievable, you’ve managed to pronounce ‘impeccable’ with only two hiccups!” Robin countered. “I think it’s time to hear your side of the story, Mr Cunliffe.”


	23. Can You Believe It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew finally has a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for too much of dialogue, I've just been dying for them to say it all out loud.

Matthew, however, wasn’t too enthusiastic about telling his side of the story.

“Guess it’s all obvious now,” he snapped, getting up and making his way towards the stairs. His gait was still unsteady, so he stopped and, evidently, decided to speak. “Wanted to have a little fun. Failed. All because of you two, fucking pair of detectives. Can you believe it? Of all – how many private detectives are there in London? Hundreds? Thousands? – of all them she chose to hire you.”

“Because we’re the best,” Robin was on the verge of laughing.

“I wondered,” Matthew continued, “how come my two girls know each other when I’ve done everything to keep things separate? And now I’ve connected the dots. It’s all because of you.”

“What would you’ve done if Sarah had read your messages to Robin earlier?” Strike asked, a pure scientific interest sounding in his voice. “Why did you want her to be jealous?”

“She wouldn’t have left me,” Matthew twisted his mouth in a lopsided grin. “I would’ve convinced her, like I always did. Would’ve said my phone was hijacked, or that it was a bug that brought back messages from way back when we were still married. But it would be enough to conceal what was going on with Jess. She wouldn’t be bothered to dig deeper.”

“Are you sure your soon-to-be-ex-wife is so stupid as not to notice that you’ve _been_ cheating for some months now?” Sarah stepped closer. Jeremy woke up, and she rocked him back and forth. “You see, I don’t really give a fuck _who_ you are cheating with.”

“Don’t give me that! Let’s be honest, you’d be far more pissed off if it had been Robs. You know why? Because I dumped her for you, and you feel guilty. It all comes back to you, like a boomerang.”

“Have you done that to _punish_ me?” Sarah practically shouted. “Such virtue! Such morality!”

“Of course not. It just came as a side effect. I just like to fuck.”

The slap that landed on Matthew’s cheek was as loud as a firework. Jessica shook her reddening hand in the air, while he looked at her, astonished.

“That was a good one,” Sarah and Robin said simultaneously.

“You’re so disgusting, Wi–Matthew. I’m happy I got to see the real you.” Jessica muttered.

“Why William, by the way?” Strike remained seemingly indifferent, just like he always was when he got to interview a criminal. “I see why you chose Cott for a surname, it’s a part of Ellacott. But William isn’t that obvious.”

“Come on, you’re the detective here, aren’t you? It starts with the last letter of my name and ends with the first. Is there anything else you lot want to know? Gotta get home, pack my shit before my darling Sarah kicks me out of the house.”

Matthew took his phone out of Sarah’s hands and shoved it into his pocket not without some effort.

“Maybe it’s me who got hit by a boomerang?” he said, without looking at anybody or addressing anybody in particular. “It’s me who leaves, miserable and despised, and has to start over again. I reap what I sowed.”

With that, he started descending downstairs.


	24. It's Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home in all aspects.

After several minutes’ discussion, it was decided that Sarah would stay at Jessica’s at least for the rest of the night. The two women also agreed to split the bill for the agency’s services, since it turned out that Strike and Robin investigated one case and not two separate ones. Having ensured that everything had been settled and everybody was left satisfied, the two detectives drove home.

“I can’t believe we’ve done with this case. It’s like magic!” Robin was saying, maneuvering the almost-empty streets. “Chances were high that we wouldn’t make it.”

“Thank you, Robin.” Strike laid his hand gently on her thigh.

“For what?”

“For trusting me. I know how hard it was for you to take up this case.”

Robin smiled, not taking her eyes off the road.

“I think it’s been an important one for all of us. It made me even more thankful for what I have now. For you.”

Now that she thought of it, it would be deeply unfair to say Strike was ‘better’ than Matthew. It wouldn’t occur to Robin even to think that the comparison between the two was possible. Strike was her everything, and she felt she was becoming everything, too, when she was with him. Because of him.

Later that night, when they both got under the covers and switched off the light, Robin remembered their conversation in the car before they saw swaying Matthew approaching Jessica’s house.

“Strike?”

“Mmh?”

“Let’s go for a holiday next week. We deserved it, didn’t we?”

“Okay. Where to?”

“I think we could try going to Masham once again. We could just shut out phones off and spend a week enjoying life. Besides, in this time of year there will be no Matthew to spoil our time together.”

“I don’t think he’s gonna spoil anything in our lives from now on, love.” Strike kissed her temple. “Masham it is, then. Though I’m ready to go anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”

“Then let’s go to sleep. I hope it counts.”


	25. I Never Want This to End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Masham!

Thinking back on their Christmas in Masham, Strike had to admit it was much better than he had expected, but still tainted by the mutual awkwardness between him and Robin’s family and Robin’s distress at her encounter with Matthew. Now, as they drove there almost a month and a half later, he couldn’t help wondering if the tension would persist. He knew there would only be Linda, Michael and Martin in Masham at this time of the year, and it made him feel strangely outnumbered. He got on really well with Stephen, and Jonathan made every effort he could to make up for their previous encounter almost two years ago, but the rest of the Ellacotts seemed to keep him at a distance. Perhaps, he hoped, the atmosphere would be more relaxed now, when they knew each other better and had no holiday duties to attend to. Most importantly, there was no chance they would run into Matthew.

 _I’m nervous like a teenager who’s about to meet his girlfriend’s folks for the first time_ , he thought with disgust. _It’s not the first time, and I’d sooner resemble a porcupine than a teenager._

“Are we going to tell your family about our latest case?” Strike asked, opening the second packet of biscuits. “Want one?”

“Yes, please,” Robin tilted her head so that he could place a biscuit between her teeth, receiving a muffled “thanks”.

“Yes to both?”

Robin chewed for a few moments, then swallowed and sighed.

“I thought about it, and I’ve come to think that – yes. Yes to both. I’m sure my parents deserve to know what an arsehole I was married to. Perhaps they’ll realise they didn’t have to disapprove me when I decided to divorce him. Maybe they’ll even see how lucky I am to have someone like you by my side.”

“Are you?” Strike chuckled. “They’d show you a dozen reasons why you should’ve found someone more decent, well-to-do, stable, handsome–”

“Strike!” Robin almost yelled at him. “You don’t have to transmit to me this stereotypical shit I’d been listening to for years on end. I’ve always been under the impression that you know I don’t need to be guided or told what is a perfect life for me. I know it myself. I chose it. I’m in control of my own life now. And you’re the person I’m ready to share my entire life with. I never want this to end. Do you understand it?”

She never averted her eyes from the road while speaking, but Strike could see how emotional she had got. He knew for sure that these words had built up in her for a long time, maybe for years, and by saying them out loud, she also made a point to herself. Saying it made her surer of what she felt.

“I do, love.”

“Good. Give me one more biscuit, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, lovely Strike-fandom!


	26. Let's Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Masham.

“Welcome back!” Linda greeted them as soon as they parked the old beaten Land Rover and went out to unload their bags. She hugged Robin first, then, after a moment of hesitation, approached Strike and kissed him on the cheek. Although she was almost as tall as her daughter, she had to stand on her tiptoes. Strike smiled shyly, and Robin thought that it was on of the rare occasions she saw him blush. They entered the house, which had smelled of some delicious cooking and, unmistakably, home.

“I’ve put your towels in your room, in case you’d like to shower before dinner.” Linda looked at both of them while saying that, implying that she didn’t mean just Robin when she said “your room”.

“Seriously, Mum, you didn’t have to. I still remember where we keep the towels!”

“I don’t see too much of you, so let me make a bit of fuss!” Linda countered. “We’re not too used to see you once in a month.”

“This is a one-off occasion, Mrs. Ellacott,” said Strike. “We’ve decided to go on a holiday after a case that was more exhausting than we expected.”

“I told you last time, please call me Linda.”

“Sorry. Yeah. Thanks.”

Robin couldn’t believe her eyes and ears. Strike had never been so nervous, even when they visited Masham at Christmas. She looked at him with curiosity, but everything seemed as usual.

“Was it a top secret case?” Linda asked. “We’d be curious to hear something about your work.”

“We’ll tell you over dinner,” Robin promised. “Though maybe we’ll have to drink something stronger than usual to process it.”

“I’ll tell your father, he’s the expert.” With that, she retreated in the direction of Michael’s study, leaving Robin and Strike standing in the living room with their bags.

“Are you okay?” Robin asked, trying again to find something peculiar in Strike’s expression.

“Yes, just tired and hungry, as always.” He smiled at her and leaned to kiss her temple. “Let’s go. I liked the idea of showering before dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like Linda's behaviour in TB, but I know she wants the best for her child - so I gave her an opportunity to accept Robin's changes in life. I hope this is what happens in book 6.


	27. We'll Never Make It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a revelation in her old room.

While Strike was taking a shower, Robin finished unpacking and took a look around her old room. The walls and the ceiling craved for repainting, and the furniture was balancing between vintage and utterly old-fashioned. Strangely, however, Robin didn’t want to make changes there anymore. The terrible memories of being confined to her room subsided and gave way to those of spending every night of the Christmas week with Strike in this room, in this bed. She didn’t have to change the room, because _she_ changed.

Smiling, she lay on her back and looked and the ceiling. She was pleasantly surprised to find out she didn’t hate this view anymore.

“Why are you smiling?” Strike entered the room, a wet towel in his hand, his hair slightly damp and even more curly than usual. Robin shook her head and patted the bed next to her. Strike lay down beside her, and she snuggled against him. “Are you gonna tell me? Or is it a secret?”

“No, I just – I don’t know how to explain it. I hated this room. I wished my parents could destroy it. There were moments I wished I were in the room if they did it.” Robin was still smiling, despite the terrifying words she was saying. “And then, suddenly, years later I look at it, and it’s just a room. I know it can be a home, and not only a prison. And it’s all thanks to you. You made me happy in this room, Strike. I think I healed. I’ve become myself again.”

“You’ve always been yourself,” Strike whispered. She looked up and kissed him fiercely, before getting on top of him. “Hey, do you want me to make you happy right now?”

“I want _you_ right now.”

“But we’ll have to make it quick. Otherwise we’ll never make it to the dinner,” Strike managed to say between the kisses he was planting on every square inch of Robin’s skin he could reach.

“Sod the dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect the events to take this course, but here we are!


	28. After All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's family reacts to her story.

In the end, they made it to the dinner in time, managing somehow to look as non-post-coital as they could. Robin’s tale about the case they had been tackling for the past month lasted much longer than the dinner itself. Strike also took part in the storytelling, as Robin encouraged him to explain what his plan was, how it was meant to work and how it did work eventually. By the time they got to the story’s culmination, the family had gathered on the sofa in the living room with their drinks.

Occasionally, Linda elicited gasps of surprise or anger, but otherwise, the Ellacotts listened in silence, without asking any questions. Robin knew what effect her story had on her family. No one of them was too affectionate towards Matthew, but now, she knew, they were internally debating whether to start pretending they didn’t know him at all.

“And then he gives this pathetic look of his, says something along the lines of ‘I’m the one who got hit by the boomerang’ and disappears into the night,” Robin concluded. “That’s it, folks! Any questions? Comments?”

She was feeling a bit festive, as if Christmas had come now, in the beginning of February. Part of it was the whisky she was drinking while talking (Linda was surprised to see her daughter chose anything but white wine, yet nothing but her eyebrows gave this up). But mostly, it was the weight than came off her shoulders. Her family, however, looked deeply concerned.

“I wish I had a boomerang so I could hit him properly,” Martin said finally. “What? I wouldn’t _throw_ it at him, I’d just hit him on the head.”

“I kept telling myself that he was alright.” Linda rubbed her forehead with the hand that was not holding a glass. “That it was just an unlucky marriage, a misfortune – well, not all the matches are made in heaven, I thought, maybe you weren’t just right for each other. But hearing this is just –” She broke off.

“After all this time, Mum?” Robin asked quietly. “After all what he did to me over all those years? You still thought he was alright?”

“Well, I –”

“Mum, he cheated on me! Repeatedly! It wasn’t just a ‘didn’t get on’ situation, or just ‘polar characters’ or _just_ sexual incompatibility –” She cast a glance at Strike, making sure he heard the emphasis. “I always knew he was an arsehole, ever since I learned he blocked Cormoran’s number on my phone. It took me a shitload of effort to break free. I thought you knew this.”

Linda didn’t answer, and Robin thought she saw a tear in the corner of her eye.

“Let’s put it this way,” Michael finally spoke. “What you’ve just told is simply outrageous. And we’re happy you avoided – _almost_ avoided being treated like this.”

“And as much as I’m not a fan of Sarah’s, I’m glad we rescued her and poor Jessica who didn’t know anything at all. By the way, she told me she reported Matthew’s profile on that dating app. Maybe she’ll post it over social media as well.”

“She’d better do it,” said Martin. “I hope the wanker never gets to shag anymore in his life.”


	29. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike makes a decision.

_Next afternoon_

Robin and Strike had been walking around Masham all day, and Strike’s leg began to bother him slightly, despite their slow pace. They were taking breaks whenever they found a bench they could sit down on, but even that couldn’t prevent the dull pain from growing in his stump. Strike didn’t complain, but Robin eventually noticed him limping and offered her support as a human crutch. They agreed enough was enough and turned back home, her arm around his waist, his on her shoulders.

She was always there for him, without demanding anything back. She felt him like no other did in his whole life. She trusted him with her life, just like he trusted her. There had been no trust in his rollercoaster relationship with Charlotte. He was sure that Robin’s failed marriage hadn’t been based on trust either, at least not on mutual trust. They had finally found each other, he and Robin, with their common views, interests, passions, but most importantly – with their deepest trust and respect for each other. What more was there to wish?

“Robin,” Strike began, again feeling nervous like a teenager. “Did you notice me being not quite myself when we arrived yesterday?”

“Oh yes.” Robin smiled. “I thought Mum embarrassed you!”

“Actually, no, it was okay. But there was something you said on the way. Do you remember it?”

Robin shook her head. Looking at her sideways, Strike noticed her expression becoming more worried.

“You told me I’m the person you’re ready to share your entire life with. That you never want this to end.”

“That’s right. I mean it.”

“Do you?” Strike stopped and pulled her into a hug. “Robin, I’m terrible at love confessions. I prefer deeds to words. But right now I just can’t help it. Can I tell you something?”

He felt her nod against his coat, felt her arms tightening their grip around his waist.

“This case we’ve just solved, it taught me a lot. It showed me how one should never ever treat any woman. You deserve everything, but had to put up with Matthew Cunliffe for so many years. I want you to be happy and free to be yourself. Always. And I want to share it with you as long as possible.” He swallowed. “Robin Ellacott, will you marry me?”

She looked up, tears in her eyes. She nodded, unable to say a word, and he caught her lips in a searing kiss.

“I won’t kneel down because my leg’s a bastard. And I don’t have a ring for you right now.” Last time he asked someone to marry him, he didn’t have a ring because he couldn’t afford it. Now he could buy any ring he wanted, but it just felt right to do it here and now, in the spur of the moment.

“I don’t care for this formal shit,” Robin replied. “Been there, done that, but it didn’t help.”


	30. Say It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing the news with the Herberts.

_One week later._

During the week that Robin and Strike spent in Masham, they fully restored their sleep routines and began to feel just enough refreshed to get back to work. Now that they had returned to London, it seemed right to start planning their wedding, however small they wanted it to be.

Ellacotts received the news with unexpected enthusiasm. “Finally you’re going to marry someone decent!” said Martin, addressing mostly his sister, but Strike knew he could also relate to that. Linda blinked away a few tears before hugging them both, while Michael opened a new bottle of whisky without saying a word. It was really impossible to hold any grudge against Strike after witnessing all of his selfless behaviour towards Robin. Although he would be happy even if the whole world was against their bond, it warmed his heart to know that he was no longer unwelcome in Robin’s family house.

The time arrived to inform some of the closest friends. Strike and Robin agreed that the Herberts had all the rights to be the first to know, and invited them for dinner.

“Cormoran and I have something to tell you,” Robin started, when they’d dealt with the main course. Ilsa looked up, the look of hope and disbelief in her eyes. “We, er –”

“Is it what I think it is?” Ilsa asked Nick, still not taking her eyes off Robin and Strike.

“Let’s wait till they say it, and we’ll know,” Nick replied.

“We’re getting married,” Robin and Strike said almost in unison, making the phrase less audible than they wanted.

“Say it again?” Ilsa’s jaw dropped, and she didn’t even bother to close her mouth.

“I asked Robin if she’ll marry me.”

“And I said I will.”

Ilsa jumped to her feet, ran around the table and pulled them into a hug. After the squeals, the happy tears and a toast, she turned to her husband and proclaimed, “Yes, it was what I thought it was!”

“The tenner’s yours,” Nick answered. “This might be the most pleasant loss in my life.”


	31. Kiss Me, Dammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin isn't sure she wants one more wedding.

“We should get a dishwasher,” said Robin when she and Strike finished washing up after their guests left. “Saves time, water, effort –”

“And doesn’t fit to this tiny kitchen!” Strike finished for her.

“There are smaller ones. We don’t need a huge dishwasher, just, you know, for such occasions.”

“Okay, it will be your wedding present.” Strike kissed her on the cheek, thinking that he was ready to do all the washing-up in the world until his final day if this woman would stay by his side.

He noticed her face change when he mentioned their wedding. She stopped smiling and looked away, biting her lip.

“What is it, love?” Strike took her chin gently in his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Actually – no, there’s nothing wrong, Cormoran.”

“But?”

“Do we need a wedding?” she asked, looking boldly into his eyes. “Maybe we could just get married on the paper and go to the Tottenham and get pissed?”

Strike pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Of course, she didn’t want a wedding, when her previous one was such a disaster. Personally, he wanted nothing big and pompous anyway, but her idea sounded to him like the only possible.

“Of course, Robin. Whatever you wish.”

“I didn’t break your plans? Maybe you wanted something special, and here I come with my small traumas –”

“Oh kiss me, dammit!” Strike exclaimed in his mock-annoyed voice, and she did as told. After they broke apart, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, “And the guests can do the washing-up themselves, so sod the dishwasher.”

That earned him a punch to his side, but he couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you so much for reading and commenting, for staying with me and my (almost) first multi-chapter story. I had great fun writing it - hope it was just as fun to read!   
> Much love to all of you, special love to Denmark Street Discord server, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
